gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:501.Legion/Archiv 2
Januar Sultan RS Hallo, jemand hat die seite Sultan RS ruinert. Warum dürfen nichtangemeldete Usern Seiten bearbeiten ? Das ist total unsinnig! --STR 11:56, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher was du genau meinst... aber ich vermute mal, du meinst das hier. Der Benutzer wird gesperrt (wohlgemerkt: er ist angemeldet!) und die Seite wiederhergestellt. Danke für den Hinweis. Unangemeldete Benutzer dürfen Artikel bearbeiten, um einen Vorgeschmack auf die Funktionen von wikia zu bekommen. Bei Wunsch können Artikel gegen unangemeldete Benutzer gesperrt werden! Benutzer:GTA4 Meister Ich will dich darauf aufmerksam machen das der Nutzer GTA4 Meister bislang fünf sinnlose Artikel mit furchtbarer Rechtschreibung erstellte von denen einige einem Spam gleichkommen. siehe folgende Artikel : *Der BMW 3er Coupe *Nachtleben von GTA4 *GTA4 Episode 1 und 2 *Flugzeuge in GTA4 *GTA4 und BMW 3er "Dies ist fürs erste nur eine Anmerkung von mir 609NO$CENT! 21:15, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)" : Danke für den Hinweis http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:34, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich wende mich mal an dich - der Nutzer GTA4 Meister hat trotz mehrfacher Warnungen schon wieder Beiträge von anderen gelöscht, diesmal in einem seiner Blogs. So hart es klingen mag, aber ich bin jetzt für die erste Sperre, weil er schon wieder trotz Hinweisen gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat. Felix. 20:53, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Des weiteren würde ich dir DRINGEND anraten, die von ihm raubkopierten Bilder (s. Kategorie:Löschanträge) zu löschen, und zwar subito (oder willst du dir, als "mitverantwortlicher Admin" dieses Wikis, gerne rechtlichen Ärger einhandeln? --Perry 22:04, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Schon verstanden. Ich werde mich demnächst mit SA FAN mal über eine kurze Sperre beraten. Danke für die Anmerkungen und Hinweise! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:55, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Die ganze Verschiebeaktion war/ist eine Sofort-Maßnahme zur Schadensbegrenzung und ich glaube, ich werde Recht behalten... Wenn rechts keine Herausforderungen und Auszeichnungen mehr stehen, gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr, in den Artikeln rumzuwüten auf Teufel komm raus. Dass unser Meister ein ganz ein hartnäckiger Pursche ist, sieht man ja. Gerade eben erst kamen wieder die gleichen Versuche Punkte zu machen --Perry 19:33, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Noch was.. ICH hätte den A* schon längst vom Platz gestellt... und zwar für nächsten 2 Jahre! --Perry 19:47, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ich bin Perry's Meinung. Felix. 19:53, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Christoph 20:50, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Um mich auch mal einzumischen: Ich auch -.- Cougar 22:46, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Schön, dass ihr alle euch so einig seid, aber wie lange fordert ihr eine Sperre? 2 Wochen, 1 Monat oder gleich vollständig? :::: @PerryH: Das mit der Sofort-Maßnahme zur Schadensbegrenzung geht ja wohl überhaupt nicht! Man kann mit Mitteln dies Punkte-Funktion abschalten, aber nicht so! 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:56, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Wenn man diese Punkte-Funktion tatsächlich für einzelne Benutzer abschalten kann, warum hat du es in diesem Fall nicht längst getan? Hab dich schon vor Tagen darauf aufmerksam gemacht! Andere Mittel hatte ich nicht und gewirkt hats, wie man sieht. Unsere Meister hat in der Zwischenzeit wohl die Lust verloren... du kannst dir die komplette Sperre daher wohl schenken. --Perry 18:18, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Nun, da das Problem vorerst erledigt wäre, will ich auch nicht länger streiten. 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:22, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: (...und zurück) So, großer Admin ...ICH bin jetzt raus aus der Sache und kümmere mich nicht mehr darum. Viel Spaß noch mit unserem Meister. --Perry 23:04, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ach, Perry...Na gut, dann versuch ich mal mein Glück http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 23:49, 14. Jan. 2011 ::: (UTC) ::: Eine Frage mal, kannst du einige Block Beiträge von mir löschen oder darf ich das selbst. Ich frage nur mal so bevor ich wieder mal Fehler mache? Ach ja warum hilfst du mir überhaupt noch? Dieser Perry , Christoph,Felix und Cougar sind doch so wie so gegen mich, die wollen mich doch sperren lassen, wenn ich mich in einer höfflichen Form beleidigen lassen will kann ich mich auch bei Facebook anmelden. Wenn du mir hilfst kriegst du doch auch nur Ärger von dennen. GTA4 Meister 20:31, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperr-Logbuch Deine letzte Aktion ware leider völlig daneben, sorry --Perry 21:19, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, meinst du? Ich fand die Aktion ziemlich verdächtig. Aber ich glaube, dass ich überreagiert habe. Ich schalte ihn mal wieder frei. 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:26, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Wo bist du, wenn man dich wirklich braucht? Behalte lieber mal unseren neuen Meister im Auge. --Perry 21:31, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, ok. Verstanden http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:32, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) GTA Online Du bist doch Entwickler vom GTA-Online... Bin ich jetzt ein nachmacher wenn ich vielleicht ein ähnliches GTA mache das nur auf der PSP mit Little Big Planet spielbar ist? Praktisch ein GTA aus einem großen Little Big Planet Level. --Tenler 12:24, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : ähm, na dann ^^ Viel Spaß http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:44, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : ÖmkeyTenler 12:13, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Mit welchem Programm oder welcher Software oder was auch immer erstellst du GTA Online? : Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ichs auchmal aus probieren. : PS: Freu mich wenns spielbar ist! Mirco R. 16:29, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Steven000 Ich weiß, daß ich öfters überreagiere - aber hier benötigt gaaaaanz dringend jemand 'ne Sperre. Der zerlegt uns langsam aber sicher die Wiki -.- Cougar 20:04, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich sag mal nur 'Hilfe'. Felix. 20:13, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) TU ENDLICH WAS DAGEGEN! --Perry 13:14, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Durch seine Aktionen heute Mittag hat Steven000 sich seine absolute und endgültige ewige Sperrung redlich verdient. Vor allem seine Angriffe auf Benutzerseiten gehen gar nicht. Christoph 13:16, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Tut mir Leid, ich war noch in der Schule (die Pause dauert von 12:10 - 12:55 und konnte daher nicht antworten). SA FAN hatte seine eigene Meinung noch nicht zu diesem Thema geäußert und ich wollte erst auf seine Zustimmung ihn sperren. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:08, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Da haste was verpasst :D Ist aber jetzt erledigt. --Perry 17:14, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Danke, ich habe alles schon gelesen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:25, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Wirfst du mal einen Blick auf die Hauptseite bitte... Wir haben einen Redlink! Durch die gestrige Umstellung aller verbliebenen Wikis auf MediaWiki 1.16 hat sich anscheinend eine Specialpage geändert. --Perry 17:22, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ok, danke. Ist erledigt. Eigenartigerweise wurde die Änderung automatisch in der oberen Leiste geändert. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:35, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Dankeschön! Na, ist mein Umgangston heute nicht richtig angenehm? :D (Christoph wirds bestimmt auch freuen ;) --Perry 17:39, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Perfekt! Christoph 17:41, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Man könnte sich glatt dadran gewöhnen! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:43, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Plauderecke Wo wir gerade so schön am plaudern sind.. Hab euch noch gar nicht erzählt, dass ich gerade wieder am basteln bin ;) Das wird eine Vorlage.. sowas gibts nicht mal in der Wikipedia (weder in der deutschen noch in der englischen) :D Was ich allerdings noch bräuchte dafür sind Tabellen, die man wieder (wie früher) auf und zuklappen kann. Wenn du bei Gelegenheit mal folgendes Script an passender Stelle in die Common.js einhängen würdest... wird dir mein Dank ewig nachschleichen ^^ --Perry 18:06, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) // //*** http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); var ShowHideConfig = { autoCollapse: 3, userLang: false, en: { show: "anzeigen", hide: "ausblenden", showAll: "alle anzeigen", hideAll: "alle ausblenden" } }; : Hmm, ob ich das darf? Eigentlich wurde mir nur gesagt, dass ich an der *.css-Datei nix rumschrauben darf http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Brauchst du den Kommentar? 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:23, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Na also, du traust dich ja doch und das Wiki ist NICHT explodiert. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::Allerdings wirken sich fehlende (bzw. überschriebene) Klammern (nicht nur in JavaScript) NOCH schlimmer aus, als vergessene Satzzeichen in irgendwelchen Artikeln... ::Aber wem sag ich das? Du bist ja selber C++ Programmierer. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif --Perry 23:44, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Noch was.. Ja, DEN Kommentar würde ich WIRKLICH gerne lesen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif --Perry 00:14, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich habe auch nicht ganz erwartet, dass das Wiki explodiert...dafür sorgen die Wikia-Mitarbeiter http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png ::: Zugegeben habe ich schnell mal über Copy&Paste den Code eingefügt und nicht die Klammern abgezählt. Jetzt müsste es stimmen. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:53, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Nop, das reicht nicht. Hast dich wieder verzählt. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Guck doch mal GENAU hin. Ob's dann funzt, kannst du z.B. hiermit prüfen. --Perry 17:18, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Achso, ich habe eine runde Klammer vergessen. Ich habe die drei Zeichen wohl überschrieben und dann später nur die geschweifte Klammer zu und den Strichpunkt vergessen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Dankeschön ^^ 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:43, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Und es funktioniert http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:45, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Super, danke! Den angesprochenen Kommentar erzählst mir wohl nicht, oder? ;) --Perry 18:29, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ist das kein Kommentar? // //*** http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide ::: 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:35, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: DEN meine ich nicht. Lies mal, was du weiter oben geschrieben hast: :: Nu? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif --Perry 18:53, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Achso ^^ Ich bin immer etwas sprunghaft...Ich meinte den Kommentar im Code. 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:57, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Immer gerne. Christoph 11:36, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) comment the bot sry wollte auch mal wissen was passiert da da ja steht er antwortet nicht unso sry Mr.San-Andreas 15:52, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Februar Sperren Legion, ganz blöde Frage: Wie sperre ich (sowohl in MonoBook als auch im neuen Look, da ich häufig wechsle) einen Benutzer? Christoph 15:48, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Bei den "Letzten Änderungen" steht neben den Benutzern die Links zum Sperren der Person. Sonst musst du über den Link den Namen oder die IP eingeben usw. 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:45, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke. Christoph 15:48, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Chinatown Wars Hallo Legion, ich hätte da mal zwei Fragen betreflich des in der Überschrift erwähnten Spiels: #Wie viel Geld besitzt du im Spiel? #Wie macht man mit einem Motorrad einen Stoppie? ^^ Es wäre nett, wenn du mir diese Fragen beantwortest. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:27, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Also: #12904$, aber ich kaufe mir meistens die Atuos beim Autohändler und auch die Waffen bei Ammunation.net :D #Dafür brauchst du erstmal ein Rennmotorrad, da das nix mit der Angel wird, am besten gleich die NRG 900. Dann am besten auf der Landebahn Gas geben und Vollbremsung! 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:58, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke, dann sind meine 7114885 Dollar (in Worten: siebenmillioneneinhundertvierzehntausendachthundertfünfundachtzig!) wohl doch recht viel. Verdammter Drogenhandel. :D Was den Stoppie betrifft: Vielen lieben Dank, auch wenn ich’s vorhin nach einem Tipp eines anderen Nutzers nicht hinbekommen habe. Werde es probieren. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:32, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hast du ne PS3 und dafür TBoGT dann schick mir mal deinen online Namen ich heiße Andreas4488. Schick mir deien oder hinterlasse ein Kommentar in meinem neuen Blog. Okay das wars auch schon.GTA4 Meister 14:06, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ich werde mich darum kümmern.GTA4 Meister 20:04, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Juli Abstimmung Hallo 501.Legion, vielen Dank für deine Stimme bei der Adminwahl. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:37, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Frage Rein interessehalber, wo in Unterfranken wohnst du? Christoph 05:53, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Kennst du Bad Neustadt oder Schweinfurt? In der Nähe wohne ich! 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:42, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Ob ich Schweinfurt kenne? Ich komme aus Bamberg und meine Oma wohnt in Hammelburg :D Christoph 15:27, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) November RE:Noch Da? Moin Legion, ja´, ich bin wieder da, aber net mehr so oft wie früher. Ich habe jetzt ei notebook, und habe kein Skype mehr, weil ich mein Skype-Name und Passwort dummerweise vergessen habe. :( MFG GTA SA FAN 10:43, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Ok, aber ICQ hast du noch, oder? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:54, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Cinatown Wars Wie werde ich ansprechpartner für Cinatown Wars Carl1 16:19, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::ICQ, habe ich noch, aber da habe ich auch mein PW vergessen, das kommt davon wenn man 5 Monate net da war. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:18, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Cinatown Wars Wie werde ich ansprechpartner für Cinatown Wars Carl1 16:21, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Die entsprechende Ausschreibung lief vor ca. einem Jahr und alle Bereiche haben ihren Partner gefunden http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Sobald wir wieder eine Ausschreibung starten, kannst du dich dort bewerben, aber bis dahin bleibe ich es http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png --501.legionDisku To-Do 17:02, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Wenn überhaupt, ich misch mich mal eben ein, musst du Bearbeitungen sammeln (vorallem auf deinem "Fachgebiet"), zeigen, dass du gute Rechtschreibung besitzt (was du momentan nicht immer machst) und generell dich in die Community einlebst, heißt, ein bisschen länger dabei bist als einen Monat. Felix. 18:47, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Außerdem macht es sich, jetzt nicht direkt auf dich bezogen, gar nicht so gut, wenn man bereits gesperrt worden ist. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:48, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC)